


I Look To You

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (possibly), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maledom/Femsub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, at least at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Byleth needs to find a way to stop Edelgard from going down a dark path. No matter how many times he tries to change the past, he can’t stop her, and the frustration is maddening. Then he stumbles into an accidental solution.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	I Look To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was an absolute blast to write! I really do like Edelgard.
> 
> You can follow my FE3H journey on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke). I've started Black Eagles, but most of my first playthrough on Golden Deer is catalogued there.

The first time he went back, he hadn’t even meant to. It had been pure instinct, a reflex, yanked out of him in his shock and horror. At knowing what Edelgard was, what she planned, what she might do and become.

Byleth Eisner was not a man given to exaggeration, or rashness, or any sort of serious, pointed emotionality. Not really. There was not much that had brought a smile to his face in his two-and-some decades of life. There was less that had roused him to shouting anger and frustration. And there had been only one moment, thus far, that had elicited tears. It was not that he did not _feel_ emotions, but they were muted, muffled, and expressing them felt less pressing than others seemed to assume it was. He couldn’t quite understand it, but that was how he lived.

And yet, in spite of his unflappable self-control, the sight of Edelgard beneath the mask of the Flame Emperor, and the recognition of what would have to come to pass, and her avowed vengeance...all together, it had been too much. An aching cold in his chest stifled his breathing, then flared into heat, and hardened into teeth-grinding steel. Fear, and then anger, and then determination. The same course that had run through him when he’d seen his father stabbed and found himself able to turn back the hands of time without even thinking about it.

So it passed again. Byleth blinked, and the world collapsed, shrinking to a pinpoint in his vision in a swirl of colors and light. When he awoke, he was worried that he’d merely fainted, but he was not in the infirmary. He was in his quarters, and he frantically scrambled over to the desk, unsure whether to hope that it might have worked.

He relaxed when his eyes fell on his notebook and calendar. Sunday, the first day of the Pegasus Moon. Byleth had done it. He’d jumped back a month, almost to the day. His hair was still green. He did not hear the voice of Sothis in his mind, though some lingering emptiness of her absence still echoed in his heart. If he’d timed it right—and it looked like he had—he had just yesterday been bestowed with Sothis’s power, slain Kronya and Solon, and been eased into wakefulness and sleep with his head on Rhea’s lap.

That gave him a whole month to get things right. More specifically, twenty-eight days. Rhea had scheduled him to go to the Holy Tomb on the twenty-ninth of this month, and he must have had that conversation with her earlier today, if he remembered the events correctly. 

Byleth allowed himself a rare smile. That should be plenty of time to figure out why Edelgard was going to attack the Holy Tomb, and how to stop her. More importantly, it’d give him the chance to change her mind, and avert her course. He just had to try.

* * *

Things were not going according to plan.

Byleth had tried to lay low for his repeat of Pegasus Moon, keeping an eye on Edelgard, watching her for signs of what she would do. She gave him no hints, no clues as to her thinking and actions, and as the days dwindled and the deadline approached, Byleth started to panic. Why couldn’t he have spotted the signs? How skilled of a liar _was_ she to give him no inclinations as to what would come to pass? Then again, she was almost as good at guarding her feelings as he was, and as far as he knew, she didn’t have the excuse of being, well, emotionally stunted like he was, to put it uncharitably. 

His attempts at studying her produced no results. Edelgard simply clammed up, as if she could sense his suspicion—she probably could, now that he reflected on his absence of subtlety—and he got nowhere. Before he knew it, the deadly day had come, and he was no closer to his goal than the first time. At least this go-around he managed to focus his attention, and his power, to jump back in time _before_ having to fight Edelgard: he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do that more than once.

The second time, Byleth had been more overt. He’d tried dropping hints that suggested his understanding of what would occur, if only to guide her away, but she brushed him off with unease and distance. Clearly, his uncharacteristic inquisitiveness, combined with his changed appearance, left her suspicious that he was no longer fully in control of his faculties. She still attended lectures, but shunned his presence in a way that belied how...personal their relationship was. And just like before, time ran out, and he had to leap from that timeline the day of her attack.

On round three, Byleth had been aggressive. _Too_ aggressive. He’d tried to confront her in her room on that very Sunday, to tell her outright that he knew what she had in store, but she’d gotten defensive and hostile, falling deeper into her lies when he pressed her, and refused to give anything up. She almost seemed more confused than anything, baffled as to how he would have figured her out. He would have tried to push it, but clearly, that sort of confrontationalism was a dead-end: Hubert had slipped poison into his meal the very next day, and in the throes of his toxin-induced choking, it had been a close call for Byleth to whisk himself back to Sunday afternoon.

Byleth would need to find a balance between head-on collision and paralytic passivity. He could not be too direct, lest he shut Edelgard down entirely and invites an assassination attempt by her retainer, but he could not sit idly by, either, hoping that a solution would present itself. A middle ground had to be sought, and it was not to be found in prying and inquisitiveness, either, for that merely aroused Edelgard’s suspicions.

But what was the key? What card could he play to get the information he needed to avert this course of events? The thought of telling Rhea never crossed his mind, because Byleth knew that that would just bring the Church’s wrath down on Edelgard. He wasn’t doing this to try to punish the Imperial Princess: he wanted to stop her from embarking down a path that would destroy the Church, yes, but more than that he wanted to save her. Turning her over to Rhea would do the exact opposite.

So he’d just have to try again. As many times as it took.

* * *

Sometimes, Byleth could go nearly until the end of the month before having to leap backwards, his only problem being a simple lack of time and an inability to meet that crucial deadline. And in other cases, he had to leave this timeline halfway through, when he said something confusing, or silly, or too harsh, and ruined his chances of accomplishing his goal in that timeline. 

Once or twice or maybe three times, Byleth had had to flee a sequence of events when he’d screwed up so badly that there really wasn’t much point in sticking around. The time that he’d tried to give Edelgard food poisoning to make her too sick to carry out her plans had had...unfortunate results when the spoiled supply had wound up giving the entire monastery a debilitatingly terrible stomach bug. 

That timeline was one best left forgotten, alongside the one where, through some combination of firefighting incompetence, too much tinder, and excessively flammable building material had resulted in the greenhouse and the entire dormitory wing being burned down. It wasn’t _his_ fault that the Knights of Seiros were terrible at stopping blazes, and that the dormitory timbers hadn’t been replaced in decades, and that his attempt to burn her letters and maps had gone terribly awry and engulfed nearly a third of the monastery in an act of accidental arson.

And of course, Hubert, ever-vigilant, ever-watchful, ever-quick-to-resort-to-assassination, was a persistent thorn in Byleth’s side. It _really_ didn’t take much to get Hubert murder-happy, and even though it only happened two more times after the first, Byleth really was fed up with time-traveling backwards in a panic after ingesting a drink and realizing that he’d just swallowed poison. Ugh.

With each failed attempt, and each botched timeline, Byleth’s frustration grew. He felt like he’d tried everything reasonable, and then plenty of stuff that was _un_ reasonable, and to still find himself obstructed was irritating beyond belief. It made each endeavor more prone to failure in increasingly parodic fashions, and at this point, the string of failed and abandoned months that he left sprawling behind him had to resemble some sort of divine joke.

* * *

Byleth had lost track of how many times he’d done this. If he was being conservative, maybe ten times, but probably closer to fifteen. Thankfully, besides the first few tries, he rarely made it to the end of the month, so to him, it felt like something closer to half a year had passed. But still. He’d wasted _months_ repeating Pegasus Moon, and it was driving him to madness.

Why couldn’t he crack the code? Why couldn’t he get this right? _Why_ _couldn’t he save Edelgard?_ It took a great deal to rile him up. It had calcified into frustration, and then coarsened into anger. He still did not show it, not yet, but that limit was coming on fast. Even for a man as dispassionate as he usually was.

At the height of this anger, this impotence, something _finally_ came back to Byleth. Not a solution to his problem, but a way to polish off his roughness. Evidently, his failures, and the resulting enervation, was obstructing his ability to strategize. He was not able to properly consider his approaches to this looping series of repeated failures, and thus, would never escape this cycle if he remained so taxed. He needed an outlet, and sure enough, he had one, in a fashion.

When he’d first had a chance to properly survey Edelgard von Hresvelg after saving her, he’d been fascinated. Initially, for utterly superficial reasons, entranced as he was by her pure-white hair, chalky skin, and bright purple eyes. Then, on entirely baser grounds, at the dip of her hips, the curve of her thighs, and the strained pressure of her rear against her coat and trousers. And finally, with a more curious impetus, centered on his desire to know more about this mysterious, guarded, pragmatic young heir to the largest throne in Fódlan.

If pressed, Byleth would have confessed that such instincts had driven him to choose the Black Eagles House. It certainly helped that Edelgard made her reciprocation obvious, in her side-glances, smiles, inviting winks and excuses to linger with him alone after class. She was not Dorothea, but Edelgard knew how to more silently communicate her interest.

They’d shared their first kiss three weeks after he arrived...and the month-and-a-half-long wait between that moment and consummating their mutual attraction had been the most tantalizing, and the most difficult, weeks in Byleth’s life.

But it had been worth it. It had _absolutely_ been worth it, and Byleth had rung in Edelgard’s eighteenth birthday with an absolutely unforgettable celebration. He hadn’t expected such a small woman to be so vigorous, but Edelgard had surprised him then, and continued to surprise him long after. Maybe she was compensating for her size, or the expectations of being the future Emperor, or just trying to take command during the times when he wasn’t teaching her, but Edelgard never failed to direct the pace of their pleasure, and always guided and controlled herself in concert with him, even if she didn’t know much about the details at first.

Byleth never did get sick of watching her bounce on his lap, writhing on his dick and dragging her nails across his chest as he emptied his balls into her. Or straining and struggling, balling his hands into fists, as she devoured his dick and nuts with messy, hungry slurps until he was forced to spill himself over her royal face or pump his cum into her throat. The night of the ball, when he’d met her in the Goddess Tower...he was glad that her screams and yowling hadn’t alerted the whole monastery as she ground her cunt against his face, demanding that he eat her out with increasing desperation and rising volume, until his chin and lips were left messy and sore.

They’d been fucking each other most of the year, but Byleth had fallen out of the urge to do so after Jeralt had died, and she’d respected his space for most of the Guardian Moon. On the eve preceding their mission into the Sealed Forest, he’d finally opened up again, and she’d been happy to comfort him, with the appropriate vigor and guidance.

Then, he’d gotten Sothis’s blessing, and spent most of the Pegasus Moon confused and worried. Not exactly the best frame of mind to be furthering his illicit relationship with one of his students, who just happened to be the Imperial Princess, through sex. The only problem was that once he’d started going back in time, over and over, well...he’d been too distracted to actually pursue that angle. 

When he’d first experienced the Pegasus Moon, Byleth hadn’t known what was coming, and hadn't fucked Edelgard the whole month. Every subsequent trip through the flow of time gave him fewer and fewer opportunities to either consider or act upon their physical and emotional entanglement. Which meant that the last time he’d had sex with Edelgard was right before his hair had changed color.

He had to rectify that. Maybe it’d clear his head, and reveal a strategy for dealing with his time-loop-trapping problem. Or maybe it’d just be fun. Whatever the case, Byleth had his mind set, and it was with this intent that he jumped back to the first Sunday of Pegasus Moon. For Edelgard, it would only have been about a two-day gap from the last time they’d enjoyed each other, but for him...it was nearly half a year, perhaps.

* * *

“Mmmm, Professor…” Edelgard hummed, biting her lower lip as Byleth hungrily kissed at her cheek, leaning down to meet her height. Her gloved hands were on his shoulders, squeezing softly, and she chuckled quietly when he nipped at her lower jaw.

He did not say anything, and instead moved his mouth to meet hers. His teeth dragged along her lower lip, pushing down gently, then rising for a harsh, quick, firm kiss, nudging her back. Edelgard would have stumbled if his arms weren’t around her waist, but she still blinked in surprise and tried for a question that was obstructed by their joined mouths. It came out as a little murmur along her tongue as it pressed against his own, and he cut her off with a fiercer, smothered growl.

Byleth did not pull away, keeping himself and Edelgard together with their lips locked and their breath whistling through their nostrils against each other, until she tapped the side of his neck, a query and a solicitation. He allowed them to separate, giving her a final nibble on her upper lip before they parted. She was panting, cheeks flushed, blinking rapidly, and lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

“So hungry! I’m surprised that you’re so pent-up, my teacher.” Edelgard chuckled, then coughed, still catching her breath. “Why, it was only a few days ago that we last...well, given the circumstances, perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised.” She tilted her head at his hair, as if that simple half-gesture could cover everything that had transpired. The forest, and Kronya and Solon, and that _other_ thing she wasn’t quite privy to...

Byleth still gave her no reply. She was used to him being guarded with his speech: when the situation did not demand immediate, direct verbal communication, he could go for hours in the presence of others without saying a single word. Now, though, he repressed his speaking for fear that he might let something slip. Better to play it safe. 

“Mmm, quite. Now then, time for you to give your princess what she’s looking for.” Edelgard grinned naughtily, flicking her eyes down between their pressed-together bodies. With another fluttering kiss along his chin to send herself off, Edelgard sank to her knees, dragging her nose along the front of his tunic, trailing her lips as she went. Her right hand reached out and brushed along his covered bulge, and she cooed in delight at the firm swelling beneath.

“Excited already? You’re insatiable, Professor. But that’s what I’ve always liked about you.” Edelgard chuckled and squeezed her hand gently, a hiss escaping Byleth’s lips at the hold. Something about her touch was firmer than usual. Tighter, maybe. 

He slipped off his cloak and began to lift his tabard as she fiddled with his belt, unlatching the straps and tossing the strip of leather to the side. Grinning at him with undisguised glee, Edelgard made a big show of licking her lips and sighing in anticipation. Her fingers looped through the top of his trousers, catching the rim of his underclothes, and she started to pull it down with frustrating slowness.

“Mmm...I wonder if your hair’s going to be green down here too. But still, you’re all mine, Professor. Just like you should be. All for me…” 

Edelgard trailed off, blinking, and stopped her movement. Byleth raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head, gloved fingers brushing the base of his shaft. 

“Wait, that’s not right, that isn’t…” 

She tugged a little further, and gasped and started when Byleth’s dick slipped out into the open, flopping heavily across her face and resting there. Ordinarily, that wouldn’t have shocked her—she’d sucked him off many times, after all—and Byleth didn’t understand her confusion until he saw it for himself. It was his dick, yes, and his balls too, the twin orbs swaying gently below. That wasn’t unexpected: what was noteworthy was their new girth. 

Byleth had always been proud of his endowment, and Edelgard had never had cause to complain for any deficiency in dimension. Quite the contrary: he’d been worried when they started that he’d strain and struggle to stuff his shaft into such a small woman, but she took his dick like a proper warrior princess that first time, and every time thereafter. 

His pubic hair was a brightish green, yes, but even more than that, it was obvious that his cock had thickened, and his balls had fattened. Byleth’s dick and nuts were simply bigger than they had been before. He wanted to attribute that to his extended period of time without release, jumping through timelines, but somehow, he knew that wasn’t the case: his body always reverted to how it had been when he first woke up on Pegasus moon. Evidently, the power that Sothis had bestowed upon him had some particularly pointed benefits. Knowing her—she’d always been extremely amused by his cavorting with Edelgard—the goddess had done that on purpose. Well, another thing to thank her for, after the fact.

Byleth had had causes to strip himself naked during his odyssey through time, but he’d just never focused on his endowment. He’d never had cause to consider it sexually. Now, though his cock was draped across Edelgard’s shocked face, his dickhead brushing her bangs, her eyes crossing as she tried to look at it from both sides. His balls nudged her lips, their new weight pressing down against her mouth even more firmly than before, and the Imperial Princess let loose the tiniest shocked squeal that he’d ever heard her verbalize.

“H-how? W-what?” Edelgard stammered and started again, flabbergasted. Her cheeks were a warm red, and she couldn’t stop staring at Byleth’s fat dick. It was hard for her not to, with it cozying itself up against her face and getting harder by the second.

“I don’t understand…” She murmured, blinking. “J-just two days ago, we...I…?”

A sudden urge overtook Byleth. He’d spent all these months letting himself be under Edelgard’s direction, playing along with her preferences for power. It was fun, and it was great, and he had no complaints. But after wasting so much time trying to change Edelgard’s fate, after all those weeks pursuing pointless plots and silly schemes...Byleth knew something had to go differently. He was already going outside the pattern by fucking Edelgard, so why not go all the way? Even if this wouldn’t be the variable that changed how things went, well, it would focus his mind for future timelines.

Byleth’s hands shot forward, tangling into Edelgard’s snow-white hair. She yelped, opening her mouth to vocalize something—a protest, maybe, or just confusion—and he took the opportunity to draw his hips back, line up the head of his dick to her parted lips, and slam forward. 

The whole of Byleth’s newly-empowered cock drove forward into Edelgard’s mouth, barreling forward in a rushed, quick jab. Her lips snapped shut, and her teeth dragged along the underside and top of his length, but she couldn’t stop his movement. The head of his dick jutted against the top of her throat with a squelching sound, and she gagged powerfully, the undulation of her gullet sending the loveliest vibrations rocketing back up through his prick. He shuddered and clenched his fists in her locks, astonished by the speed with which he’d bottomed out as his nuts came to rest on her chin. 

He paused, to look down at Edelgard’s brilliant purple eyes, watching her blink away tears at the sudden stress and intruding presence of his dick in her throat. It couldn’t be comfortable, and she certainly wasn’t used to it, but Byleth didn’t give her a chance to pull away. Sliding his hips back, he snapped them forward and fed her his cock a second time, moaning in delight as Edelgard’s _glrks_ of shock and reflex kept feeding him a buzzing, ringing pleasure that he could feel right in the root of his groin. 

Byleth rolled right into it, feeding his dick into Edelgard’s mouth and pulling it back to do it all over again. The head of his dick smashed back as far as he could go every time, tickling her tonsils, and it was a marvel that she wasn’t retching in protest of his oral violation. His balls smacked her chin loudly, the heavy orbs meaty and weighty enough that she was surely going to bruise by the time he was done. The whole brutal, sawing-in-and-out affair was accompanied by a disjointed cacophony of _glugs, hrks,_ and squelching sounds. Drool seeped out from the space between Edelgard’s lips and Byleth’s dick, coating her chin and dripping down onto her uniform, droplets scattering everywhere when his balls whumped against her skin every time.

It felt _great_. After being helpless for so long, Byleth was in command, able to direct everything as he pleased, and exercising it by rawing out Edelgard’s throat was proving to be a marvelous way to live it out. Her cheeks were a mess of tears, her eyes half-closed. Her hands were gripping his knees loosely, unsteadily, but she did not let go. The fact that she didn’t try to stop him might be a sign that she was riding along, or that she was being overtaxed such that she couldn’t respond.

Fortunately for her, Byleth was near his limit. Her tongue pillowing his length; the little pinpricks of her teeth as they dragged along the top and bottom of his length; the thrumming of her gags and muffled moans around his cock; the whole-body shudder that rang through him when his balls clapped her chin; Byleth couldn’t take much more. 

He wasn’t sure whether to spew down Edelgard’s throat or all over her pretty, royal face when the choice was made for him. Carried over by some combination of it all, of the warmth and drooling soppiness and pressure and tremors, Byleth buried himself balls-deep one more time, his cockhead at the top of Edelgard’s throat, and erupted. Months of frustration and tension spilled over in the furious spurts of cum that he plastered her throat with, pumping it directly into her stomach as his balls throbbed against her sore, reddened chin. She glugged it all down without protest, plugged as her throat was with his meat. He pulled back halfway and painted her teeth, tongue, and cheeks with salty spunk.

Byleth groaned and let his dick free with a popping sound. Edelgard was panting, alternating between hacking coughs and gulping in huge gasps of air with desperation, and he surprised even himself as he splattered two more bursts of cum across her overworked face. The first scattered across her forehead, dribbling down onto her eyes and cheeks, and the second sprayed her nose and lips, oozing onto her chin and nose, dripping onto her drool-stained uniform top.

At last, Byleth wheezed and stepped slightly back to admire his handiwork. The Imperial Princess was an absolute mess, her hair bunched and scruffed and matted from where he’d been grabbing at it, her chin a dull red, her cheeks brightly flushed, eyes blinking unsteadily, every inch of her features coated in his cream. Bubbles of cum and drool and mucus popped in between Edelgard’s lips and nostrils, and her head was slightly slack.

“P..Professor?” She spoke in a hoarse, tired voice, which made sense given that he had just brutalized her throat. “What in the...” 

Edelgard trailed off, coughing again, wiping her chin with the back of her gloved hand. It made no difference—the cum dribbling from her nose and lips just filled its place. She’d been given a facial of such terrible volume that it was difficult to imagine her face _before_ it had been spunked into oblivion. Byleth was more than a little proud of that. 

Except he wasn’t done. Far from it. If he was going to think of a solution to his timeline-looping problem, he’d have to work all the built-up stress out of his system. Fucking Edelgard’s face wasn’t going to be enough. As she started to collect herself, Byleth discarded his tabard, kicked off his boots, pulled off his gloves, and stepped out of his trousers. That left him naked, and Edelgard was only now regaining the faculty of speech.

“...I see, clearly, that you…” She coughed again. “...That you’re stressed, my teacher. I imagine what Solon did to you was unpleasant.” 

Edelgard started to rise on unsteady legs, shedding her shoulder cape as she went. “Remember, among the Black Eagles, I am simply another one of your students, rather than the Imperial Princess. I do not demand special treatment, and I would hope that extends to when the two of us enjoy each other. Still, as you have seen, I have my preferences, and you know them well.”

She started to strip herself, peeling off her gloves, undoing the buttons on her uniform half-coat, then shrugging it away, epaulets and all. “I have never borne witness to such passion on your part, and it is...intriguingly new. You’ve never failed to widen my horizons, and the experience is not unwelcome. Still, would you kindly offer a little warning, next time, before you do that again-eep!”

She yelped in shock when he grabbed at the trim of her shorts and pulled down. They were attached to the underpart of her uniform top, and so it all came cascading down in a rush of fabric at his tugging motion. That left Edelgard with a red-tinted shift over her chest, and the bright crimson leggings clinging to her lower limbs. Then, he scooped her up—she was so short that lifting her was no object—and tossed her onto the bed with another surprised squeak. 

Byleth didn’t mean to disregard her request for a warning. In a way, his actions _were_ a warning for the intensity to come. It wasn’t about a lack of respect, or a dearth of affection. He just really, really wanted to get off hard and fast, and knew that for Edelgard’s sake, for the sake of all the timelines he’d had to toss aside, abandon, or flee to get here, that it was better for things to be this way. His own pleasure was but a distant secondary concern, of course.

“My...my teacher, this is really quite unnecessary, I’m happy to just…” Edelgard squealed again when he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and dragged them down. “Don’t tear them!”

Thankfully for her, he didn’t. The fabric folded back on itself as it went, turning inside-out until he could tug it off of her toes. The only scraps still left on Edelgard were her undergarments. When he hooked his fingers into the lower of the two, around her waist, she squirmed and lifted her hips to have him tug them off with hurried anxiety, and did the same when he stripped her of the shift covering her chest. The alternative was ripping both off, and she’d made it clear that was to be avoided.

Then, she was naked before him, biting her lip, somehow appearing innocently curious and shocked in spite of her cum-drenched face. Edelgard’s small, perky tits rose and fell with her breathing, her smooth belly quivered with nervous excitement, and her pretty little pussy glistened between her legs, a tiny betrayal of just what kind of an effect his raw, brutal facefucking and subsequent manhandling might have had on her. In theory, seeing her in the nude was nothing out of the ordinary, but in this context, even moreso than usual, Byleth was raring and energized, abuzz with eager intensity to _go and fuck her already_ _hurry up you fool you_ ** _need_** _this_. Maybe that was a vestige of Sothis darting around his head, or maybe he was just so excited that he was having conversations with himself, but there was nothing left to do but go for it.

Edelgard yelped as he leapt atop her, pushing her legs up until her knees were on the bed by her elbows, feet hanging in the air. Planting his hands on the bed next to her head, he spread his knees to balance himself and paused. The head of his dick was hovering a hair’s breadth from her pussy lips, the tip of his length bobbing and throbbing, still wet from fucking her face. 

It would take so little effort to thrust forward, to impale Edelgard on his dick in one mighty shove. She already struggled to take Byleth’s dick before, and she’d had the advantage of guiding just how much of him she accepted at any one time. With his new size, it’d be even more of a challenge for her, and she didn’t have the luxury of directing the pace, or of acclimating slowly. 

“I-is that...you can’t possibly think that’s going to fit, right, my teacher?” She protested weakly, eyes flicking between his face and his cock as it waited at her pussy lips. “It’s too big! It’s far too big! _You’re_ far too big!”

Byleth stayed there, waiting for her to finish. It was more than a little silly to see Edelgard pretend that she _wasn’t_ itching to see just how far she could push herself, and watch her expression flick from anxiety to curiosity, and then cautious interest, as she recognized that, yes, this dick was going in her, and yes, she was looking forward to it.

“O...okay, yes, you’re right, I want you, but...slow down, just a moment, if this is going to happen let me...”

Edelgard trailed off. What else could she do to prepare him, to prepare herself for the massive cock that was primed to pound her? She didn’t sound panicked, not yet—he’d heard her voice ring out in true terror before, once or twice, when a plan fumbled on the battlefield and death might have been imminent—but she was definitely frightened. Not of him, as a person and a teacher and a lover, but of his titanic endowment, and what it might do to her. Could she trust herself to take it all and come out whole? 

Well, Byleth trusted her. Edelgard was a strong woman, and he’d been able to push her to her limits before. Why not now? With that in mind, Byleth leaned down, silenced Edelgard’s confused whimper with a kiss on her messy lips, and slid his dick forward. She groaned into his mouth as his cockhead struggled to find purchase to part her folds. He insistently nudged again, stretching her opening more than she’d ever been made to feel before, and he slipped inside with a _pop_ and a _squelch._

Byleth hummed happily, the sound rumbling up from deep within his chest as he felt Edelgard’s cunt squeeze around him. She’d always been a tight fit, and never failed to marvelously milk his dick, but now she was even more firmly wrapped around him, gripping and clenching with slick, velvety force. He _really_ wanted to smash forward and bottom out in one fell swoop like he had with her mouth, but he simply couldn’t push onward any faster than he currently was. He was already forcing his dick deeper into Edelgard’s pussy with more speed than he probably should, given how fat his cock was, but he couldn’t stop himself. He _needed_ to do this, and this felt too damn good to stop. 

Byleth broke away from the kiss to pant hungrily, nipping at the tip of Edelgard’s nose. His broad chest squished against her tits, pushing them down and against her as he got closer to hilting himself in her cunt. She couldn’t help but spread her legs just a bit further—a reflex, maybe, to ease the passage of his rod within her—but he took advantage of that little extra accommodation to thrust downward and inward just the extra bit he needed to fill her completely. She whimpered softly, squeaking with every inch that stretched her wide and pulled her taut.

“S-so-so much, I can’t...oooooh, it’s so _big you're so biiiig_...” Edelgard cooed, legs tensing. She was still wholly aware, still acutely present in the moment, taking in everything that was happening to her with as much sensitivity as she could. “H-how is this even _happening_ , I don’t…”

His balls kissed Edelgard’s asshole, which twitched in response and forced a moan out from her, cutting off her query. His cockhead nudged at the deepest recesses of her pussy, simply unable to venture any farther in that tight, warm, ever-yearning opening. On every side, his shaft was surrounded by the most earnestly clutching softness, slippery and slick and pulsing with heat.

Byleth smiled and stroked Edelgard’s hair and face, smearing her forehead with the gobs of spunk that had dripped down onto her cheeks. She mewled something small under her breath, and he leaned down to listen more closely.

“It's b-breeaaaking me, Professor~!” Edelgard whined softly, thighs tensing around his sides, trembling uncertainly. " _Y-you're_ b-breaking meeeeee~!"

He pulled his hips back, withdrawing his dick halfway, and thrust forward again, more powerfully, stuffing his cock into her with a quick, hurried jabbing motion. Edelgard hiccuped, a cute, mousy sound that absolutely didn’t fit the reality of her getting her pussy absolutely packed full of professor prick, but that just got Byleth more excited.

He worked himself into a faster sawing motion, up and down, in and out, slamming into Edelgard with less and less restraint each time he cycled back to do it again. The bed creaked, and her body shuddered and rocked beneath him, utterly helpless. She was wholly wrapped around Byleth’s cock, cunt employed as a warm, wet sleeve whose tightness was the only thing stopping him from going even more quickly and even more harshly.

Edelgard grabbed at his biceps, trying to steady herself, thighs still spread wide. Her nipples jostled against Byleth’s chest, digging into his skin from his weight atop her. There was no way she could keep up with his pace, but her eyes remained firmly fixed on his. She kept up the contact, but her vision was a mess of swirling, undirected emotion. One moment, she was staring at him with fierce intensity, promising that she would remain strong in spite of the discomfort, and in the next her eyes were cloudy and unfocused, slightly glazed over and watering. She could glare at him with annoyance, though not hostility, and then in the next moment soften into the sweet, earnest begging gaze that she so rarely employed. Her words hitched and started before stopping just as quickly, but her intentions were clear in her speech.

“F-f-fuck thi-this is...so much, so much, it's so big, _you're_ so big on and in me, it's stretching me so wiiiiiide…” Edelgard raised her chin, baring her smooth, white throat, teeth digging into her lower lip. “Yo-you’re pushing d-down on me so h-hard, ah~! Professor!"

Edelgard's pussy clutched at Byleth’s cock, matching the eagerness that her croaks communicated, sucking him in deeper when he tried to leave, reluctant to be deprived of him even though he never failed to slam back forward and fill her again. Her cunt dragged and stretched along his length, clinging and latching onto him as he pulled back to thrust in, over and over, as if reluctant to let him free even the smallest bit. The furious, marvelously wet suction left him gritting his teeth and pushing for more. Edelgard’s mouth was open, tongue extended, bubbles of drool flecking the corners of her mouth and running down her chin and cheeks, cutting through the sheen of cum that had coated her face. Every time his ballsack slammed into her asshole, it quivered, and she moaned and gasped, and her pussy undulated around his cock wildly for a frenzied half-second before rolling right back around to that pleasant, buzzing warmth.

It was _good._ It was _really fucking good_ to press Edelgard into the bed like this with her pussy wrapped around him, her head imprinting itself deep on the pillow, giving him every signal of surrender, colored with her natural vitality and spirit. She couldn’t have looked more wantonly under his control if she tried, and it was all for him, all _because_ of him. Byleth felt more powerful than he ever had, and that was the psychological trigger for him to see this through to its finish. More preeminently, the squeezing, grabbing hold on his cock was pushing him over his already-scant limit, and Byleth couldn’t think of anything better to do than ring in his climax on the heels of that sensation.

Planting his cock firmly into Edelgard’s pussy, Byleth leaned down to capture her lips in his once more, stifling her shocked yelp that only rolled further as he started to empty his balls inside her. Pouring his cum into Edelgard’s cunt was a feeling he was very familiar with, but this was more frenetic than any other orgasm they’d shared. His nuts throbbed against the bud of her back hole, his dick tensed and twitched, and his cockhead splattered and flooded Edelgard’s insides with the volume of his load.

One spurt was chased by another that added to the painting of her inner walls, and the third burst of cream was capped off by her crying out into his mouth, shuddering and shaking and squirming wildly. Edelgard’s asshole twinged and trembled and tensed against his balls, her pussy bore down on him with a vice grip, and her climax roiled through her, coating his cock with even more warmth and wetness. On the tail of such stimulation, there really wasn’t anything Byleth could do but give her more of what she wanted, and so he blasted another eruption of spunk into Edelgard. Then he spewed a fifth into her, and then a sixth, until he finally felt his urge to flood and fill her pussy to the brim finally ease up. 

Byleth sucked firmly on Edelgard’s lips one more time, dragging his tongue along hers, tasting the salt of her skin and his leftover cum, before separating. Both of them were panting, but Edelgard was still whispering sentences, gasping and murmuring with strained focus.

“M-my...my teacher, that...oh, that was _marvelous_ , I never could have...so _big_ , and so much...oh, I feel terribly sore.” She sighed happily, nuzzling into his cheek. “But...so _warm_ and...and so f-full. You’re p...you're perfect, Professor.”

Her body was caked in sweat and her face was still a mess of cum and spit, but in that instant, tired and disarrayed and dirty as she was, Byleth didn’t think she’d ever looked any more beautiful.

With a grunt—even now, her cunt still gripped him snugly—Byleth slipped his dick out of Edelgard. Her poor overstuffed pussy couldn’t help but leak some of his cream, the thick, salty fluid dribbling down from the bottom of her lower lips, trickling over her asshole before pooling on the bed. Her legs were still in the air, her nails digging into his biceps.

And even with that, he still felt the urge for _more._ No matter how harshly he’d cored out her pussy, no matter how much cum he’d flooded her with, even after that and a go at fucking her face, Byleth _still_ could feel himself worked up, burning to go again, eager and excited. He’d need to clear his head completely to get into the right mindset for figuring out...well, what he’d started this to figure out. He could deal with that later. For the moment, he had more to do...and another hole to fill.

In all their explorations, Byleth and Edelgard had never ventured down the path of playing with her back entrance. It hadn’t really occurred to him, what with how marvelous her pussy and mouth and hands were, and she’d never taken the initiative to do it in all her time as the one calling the shots in their lovemaking. Now was the time to fix that, and given his new eagerness, it seemed fitting that he made the decision here. 

An inkling of worry came into his mind as he turned Edelgard over, raising her onto her hands and knees, her limbs wobbling, cum dripping from her cunt and face. If she’d struggled so hard to take his dick in her pussy before—and that was the hole _designed_ to accommodate cocks—how could he expect her to even be able to receive him at all in her tighter, smaller back hole? She’d strained to accept Byleth’s newly empowered prick into her cunt, but even before his change, he’d never fucked her butt. This might prove to be impossible. But he had to try. 

Edelgard's form was still unsteady as she allowed herself to be guided into position, but her speech was starting to regain traction. “...Oh? L-like this, Professor? Of...of course, of course.” The more she spoke, the less her words wavered, and as confidence grew to replace it, she found the security to chuckle teasingly. “I’m well aware of how fascinating you find my backside. How many times have you stroked yourself to the memory of the sight of it, hm?”

Edelgard wiggled her hips, presenting her bum for Byleth. Falling back into a pose that she knew drew his attention to her most prominent feature was building her confidence back up. She certainly needed it: no doubt being so voraciously enjoyed and manhandled had dented her sense of self-assurance, and that was something she could not stand. “I’m quite curious how you exercise your new vigor at this angle, my teacher.”

Little did she know that he had something even more novel in mind than she’d foreseen. Byleth looked over her backside, watching his load ooze down from between her legs. Edelgard was a short woman, and not particularly well-endowed with regards to her chest, but her rear more than made up for the lack of dimension on her bosom. Her backside was firm and muscular, but her asscheeks had some give, and some squish, when he reached forward and dug his hands into the globes of her butt. Edelgard’s waist flared out widely, if sharply, and curved smoothly into her hips, creating a voluptuousness to her whole lower half that Byleth had long admired. First from a distance, and then more personally, though he’d only had the chance to enjoy Edelgard from behind on a few occasions—and even then, she was the one thrusting back onto his cock. Well, not today.

Spreading her buttcheeks wide with his hands, forcing a moan from Edelgard as he manhandled her rear, Byleth exposed the puckered star of Edelgard’s asshole. Spit-shined and pussy-slicked, his dick was well-prepared thanks to fucking her face and slamming into her cunt, but he wanted to give himself a little more ease-of-passage, and give Edelgard just a little more leeway. A small part of him wanted to tease Edelgard, to give her the tiniest warning for what came next.

Byleth puckered his lips and spat a clear, sticky wad of saliva, right onto Edelgard’s asshole. It struck home with a splash, and she yelped in surprise at the sudden strike. Her shock only intensified when he moved a hand from her buttcheek to slide his thumb along and around her back entrance, rubbing his makeshift lubrication onto the twinging hole in circular motions.

“Professor, are you...wait, really?” Edelgard stammered, voice shaking slightly. “That's not what I...” 

Her words were cut off by another squeal as he slipped his thumb into the opening, the hole tensing and shuddering around him. It would be a tight fit, absolutely, but Byleth would make it work. Too late to turn back now.

With one hand on her asscheek, the other went to grab the base of his dick, holding himself steady as he pushed forward, lining up his cockhead to Edelgard’s asshole. It twitched and quivered as he watched, anticipating his intrusion, while the Imperial Princess breathlessly started talking again.

“Wait, no, it can’t _possibly_ fit, hold on, let’s just hold oooooooooooooooooooon~!” Edelgard’s last syllable was dragged out in a whistling whine as the tip of Byleth’s length pressed onto her butthole. Sure enough, it tensed and clamped shut, refusing him entry, and he nudged forward a second time, insisting. The tiniest give would allow him purchase, and then he’d be home free. Just a little more, and…

“S-so biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig~!” Edelgard whined as Byleth’s dick finally breached the barrier. Her anal ring surrendered the smallest bit, and he slid inward, his cockhead digging past the initial resistance and into the tunnel beyond.

Exactly as expected, her asshole was giving him even less traction than her pussy. Maybe it would have been easier before he’d been blessed with a bigger prick, but it still would have been tough going, and now it was a truly monumental struggle for Edelgard’s poor backside to swallow up such a giant dick. Byleth kept going, though, kept feeding her asshole more of his length with every passing moment, patiently stuffing her with more cock. Her rear clutched and gripped and squeezed him powerfully, and he truly doubted he’d be able to bottom out, but he wasn’t going to give up now that he’d started.

Measuring out his respiration, he shoved another little bit inside with each exhale, trying to time his entry deeper with Edelgard’s own breaths in. Her constricting rear relaxed the tiniest bit when she let the air escape her lungs, and as Byleth wrapped her asshole more securely around his dick, the intervals between her gasps quickened. It let him push inward the smallest bit faster with her shortening periods of tension, but the pressure was so great that it still felt like she was threatening to strangle his cock through her rear hole. 

Yet in spite of that, Byleth succeeded. With a sigh from him, and a clunky, quivering groan from Edelgard, he hilted his cock to the base in her asshole, his nuts pressing up against her freshly-creamed pussy. She pulsed wildly against him, twinging and twitching and grasping his length, and he hadn’t even started fucking her yet.

“P-P-Pro-Prof-Profes-sssssoooooor~” Edelgard croaked in a staccato hymn, voice seizing up. Byleth had little doubt that she was feeling uncomfortably overfull: not only did she have his load in her stomach, but it was also flooding the depths of her cunt, and now she had his massive cock buried in her backside, balls-deep. It had to be more than she could handle, probably. Still, that wasn’t going to stop him.

Returning the hand that had been holding his cock to her asscheek, Byleth steadied himself, spreading his stance so his knees were wider to give him more stability. Edelgard was digging her fingers into the sheets, the muscles of her back tensing in time with the tightening up of her asshole, but even she couldn’t prepare herself for what he was preparing for her. As gingerly as he could, Byleth withdrew his hips, dragging his dick out halfway, and then slammed back forward with far more swiftness.

Edelgard’s reaction was immediate. She yowled, and whined, and croaked out “ _Yo-yo-you're br-br-breaking my bu-bu-butt~!”_ in a high-pitched, wavering moan, and her asshole seized up, but there wasn’t anything she could do as Byleth pulled back again and started to work himself up into a steady pattern of butt-banging. 

His nuts smacked Edelgard’s cum-drenched pussy with wet, slurpy smacks every time he shoved forward. His hips struck her asshole, which wobbled furiously, jiggling and shuddering with every blow as he smashed his cock into her back entrance, careening forward without regard for the grabbing, grasping undulations of her anal ring and tunnel as it tried to stop his passage. It gripped his length as he tried to withdraw, too, caressing and dragging against the back of his cockhead with a lovely wet friction that left his balls buzzing and head swimming. 

Byleth drove forward, messily smashing into Edelgard’s backside with the squelching sound of a butt being filled with far too much dick. One hand reared back and gave her a ringing, overmighty slap on the appropriate asscheek, leaving a lovely red handprint in its wake, sending her whole butt into a flurry of wild jiggling and forcing a surprised yelp from the poor princess as she was pounded into utter oblivion. His other hand darted forward and grabbed a tangle of Edelgard’s pretty white hair in his hands, yanking back harshly and forcing her head to snap towards him, bending her back into a bow shape as she was hoisted off-center. 

Edelgard wasn’t speaking coherently, mumbling fractions of sentences between whorish moans, wild yowling, desperate squeaking, and startled yelps. As Byleth tugged her hair harder, she looked up at him upside-down, neck arched awkwardly, purple eyes staring at him from the wrong upward orientation. Her gaze was wavering, unsteady and unfocused, borderline glassed-over and dull from overstimulation and far too much input. Her nostrils were flaring, mouth open in a wide, shameless o-shape, tongue slack, drool pouring liberally from her lower lip.

Edelgard looked wrecked, and ruined, and utterly debased, and entirely due to being wrapped by her asshole around his dick. Byleth hadn’t seen anything more beautiful in his life. He certainly hadn’t _felt_ any better, either, as she undulated and seized up on his cock with her butt, clenching furiously as he pounded her with wild, frenetic ravaging. 

He couldn’t take it. He wanted to hold out, to ride out the feeling of Edelgard rubbing all around his length, warm and wet and oh-so-lovingly tight but Byleth’s urge to cum was even greater. So he did. He didn’t stop thrusting even as his balls throbbed and his cock tensed and he started to splatter Edelgard’s asshole full of cream, plastering and basting the inside of her butt with bountiful bursts of cum that he was surprised he could still give. Spurts of spunk and jets of jizz spewed out from his dickhead as he just kept going, kept rawing himself into Edelgard’s rear with boundless vigor. As his load flooded her, and his pounding failed to lessen, Edelgard croaked and her breathing took on a rattling quality, and her thighs seized up in sync with the vice grip of her asshole. He only realized after a moment that she was peaking too, but he didn’t let that stop him. The cream in her ass bubbled and frothed as his shaft whipped it into a frenzy, and found no escape from her rump from the tight seal of his dick stretching her asshole wide. 

Byleth released Edelgard’s hair, after allowing himself one last longing look into her eyes, torn as they were between blissed-out deadness and acutely enraptured awareness, the duality of an anal-only climax. Her head dipped forward, burying itself in the pillow that she’d been resting on before. He was on the verge of stopping, reluctant as he was to withdraw from her rear, crammed as it was full of cum. Ordinarily, two orgasms was enough, and three pushed him to the absolute brink. 

And yet, and yet...still, he found himself itching with energy. Sothis had showered him in far more blessings than he’d ever have been able to foresee. He longed to see her again, and more than anything to _thank_ her for gifting him with so much stamina. But he couldn’t, not anymore: the only way to honor her properly now was to make the best use of her gifts as he could. 

Edelgard’s ass was hoisted high, even as her face was buried in the pillows. She moaned meaninglessly, words muffled by the cushion and by the ravages Byleth’s dick was working on her mind, but she was still conscious, and still reactive. And still amenable to being anally abused, so he ran right with it and got to fucking her asshole a second time. Had the first ever really ended? His thrusts hadn’t stopped, certainly.

Both hands on her buttcheeks, Byleth reamed out Edelgard’s rear, rolling from the aftershocks of his last orgasm right into a new round of fucking. At this angle, he could paw, grope, squeeze, pinch and slap his students’ ass and watch it shudder and wobble without rubbing back against his crotch. Edelgard was short, short enough that even with her body at an acute angle—back straight, head down, rear elevated by her knees—Byleth’s dick could stay perfectly snug in place, and he exploited that as well as he could. He slammed into her asshole happily, eased along by the squelching of his last load inside her, the warm cream sloshing and squishing against his dick and letting him plow forward and downward with greater ease and slickness. 

Edelgard was mewling into the pillow, whining and groaning, but whenever she lifted her head to speak clearly into the air, she only ever repeated the same mantra, or some variation thereof.

“Fuck my ass fuck my ass fuck my ass _fuck my ass my teeacheeeeeeerrrr don’t stooooooooooooop~!”_

“Professor professor _please please pleaaaaaaase mooooooooooooore~!”_ _  
__  
__“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHHHH~!”_

“ _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes~!”_

And so on. Then she would sigh and lose focus and lay her head to rest in the pillow, any further words muffled by the material, but the meaning was quite clear. Byleth had absolutely fucked the uncertainty out of her, if it had ever existed, and Edelgard’s mind was really only capable of processing the desire for more of what he was giving. And she wanted it a _lot_ , and the only thing she _didn’t_ want was for him to stop.

Byleth was...he was butt-banging Edelgard out of her mind. His cock was literally fucking Edelgard out of her senses, sapping her of the ability to think about anything other than his dick and the bounty of his balls, and it just kept intensifying the more he did it. How did he have so much power? How was he able to…?

Wait. He’d elected to fuck Edelgard to get his mind to focus back on his time-hopping troubles. And what were those troubles? Trying to get Edelgard to alter her course, and avoid the battle that he foresaw at the end of this month. To save her from the conflict that would follow, and change her fate for the better. 

Byleth had thought that banging Edelgard would just be a way for him to let loose his frustrations and look for a different solution. But had he found the answer here, in and of itself? It would need some refinement, and it was an inelegant strategy but...possibly...no. Could it? Could it work? 

Only one way to find out. 

Byleth kept using Edelgard’s messily creamed asshole to milk his dick, his nuts still swinging and swaying and smashing against her equally-well-spunked cunt. At this angle, his fat, hefty ballsack could strike her clit more consistently, and every blow left Edelgard’s knees quivering and asshole tensing around his dick. Every whap against that sensitive bud also robbed Edelgard of a little more acuity and a little more focus, at least on anything other then how much she adored and enjoyed being anally ravaged.

He couldn’t hold out for long, not at this rate, not with what he was putting himself and her through. Mercifully, and thankfully, Edelgard caved first, more than she already had. She squeezed his cock with her back hole with tremendous tightness, throttling his shaft, spinning into her second assfucking-delivered orgasm in short succession. The undulating caresses, warm grip, and firm pressure dragged Byleth along with her.

He creamed his star student’s asshole a second time, stuffing her with a double dose and deluge of his spunk. It rushed out to meet and mingle with the existing anal creampie, swirling and sloshing inside her overstuffed ass, hot and thick, warm and filling. Edelgard must have been feeling tremendous pressure and uncomfortable oversatiation, but she didn’t voice any protests. Far to the contrary.

“ _Cum in my ass cum in my asssssssss~!”_

_“More, Professor! More more more more more~!”_

_“I need it I need it I need it I need it~!”_

_“Yesssss~!”_

Edelgard really couldn’t have made her delight at being butt-banged into oblivion any more obvious. She _wanted_ to be filled, to be stuffed and smashed and slammed into. She craved the punishment, and the pleasure, of her Professor enjoying her ass. All Byleth could do was give her what she yearned for, and cum even more furiously into her butt, straining her ass with the possibility of being over-encumbered with his load. 

He’d say he was emptying his balls into her butt...but that wasn’t quite accurate. He was strained and sore, but even as his nuts throbbed and pumped more cream into Edelgard’s rear, Byleth could feel the anticipation rise up within him for more. 

Would he ever be exhausted? Would his balls ever run dry? He didn’t know. He didn’t even know if he’d be able to outlast Edelgard’s apparently bottomless appetite for being buttfucked. She was still murmuring listlessly, whimpering and slobbering.

“More, more, more, I need more, Professor...Don’t stop, don’t ever stop fucking me, my teacher, I need it...I need you, please please…”

She kept babbling, but Byleth understood her well enough. 

As he straightened her so she was prone on the bed, flat on her stomach, and spread himself flush against her back, his cock still in her asshole, Byleth wondered if he was being really honest with himself. Was he doing this because he thought it might save Edelgard, his student, a woman he earnestly cared about, who he loved and treasured and wanted to protect? Or did he just want to fuck the Imperial Princess beyond all reasonable sense, as harshly and roughly as he possibly could?

Byleth chuckled softly and gave Edelgard a tender, earnestly affectionate kiss on the back of the head, right before hooking his arms under her armpits, interlocking his fingers behind her neck, to trap her upper body in a hold. His cock slipped out the smallest bit, and then pumped forward as he started to fuck her ass a third time, pressing her prone into the bed.

Why did Byleth have to choose? Both truths could equally exist alongside the other. He could earnestly and deeply care about Edelgard’s well-being and happiness while also ravaging her utterly beyond her limits. Neither one invalidated the other.

* * *

Edelgard pulled off of Byleth’s dick with a gasp, a cough, and a popping sound. Strings of saliva and spunk connected his cock to her lips, his whole length glistening with drool and bubbles of cum. A ring of glossy, slightly pink lipstick marked the base of his dick, signalling the Edelgard had swallowed his shaft all the way down. She opened her mouth to show him the cream that he had fired off, coating the back of her throat, coloring her teeth and tongue. With a happy smile, she closed her mouth, gulped, and opened her lips again to show him that what little she hadn’t sucked down from the source was now happily swallowed and resting in her belly. 

More of his cum dribbled down from between her legs, dripping from her cunt and, most recently, her ass—the hole she’d last squeezed around his cock before slurping him down, one right after the other—while a liberal coating of cream was splattered across her tits and belly. Even more spunk had painted her face and stuck to her hair, and hung down from her crown and horn hair ornaments.

Giggling sweetly, Edelgard grabbed the base of Byleth's dick in a soft hold and brushed it across her face, dragging it from side to side, smearing cum and drool across her face with his big, meaty shaft. Then, jutting her chin out, she swung his cock faster from one side to the next, smacking her face gently with his rod, drumming him across her sore, sticky cheeks and sliding his balls across her lips until she was panting and smiling dreamily.

Byleth relaxed his grip on her horns and leaned back, resting his hands on the armrest of the Imperial Throne. This was properly Edelgard’s seat of power, and in public and in practice, she was the Emperor. She led the Adrestian Empire, reforging its lands in her image and her direction, bringing the insurrectionist nobility to heel and restoring power to her own throne. But the Empire’s reach against the Church of Seiros had been checked and chastened: the flaws of the theocratic institution would take serious change to be addressed, albeit slowly, but a tense sort of peace had emerged between the three regions of Fódlan and the Church, thanks to the efforts of Garreg Mach Monastery’s graduating class of 1181. 

Yes, in public, Edelgard von Hresvelg was the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. In private, she still was, but the rules were elastic when it came to her Prince Consort, Byleth Eisner, because the overbearing directive that consumed her attention with her husband was her utter and all-consuming addiction to his cock, balls, and cum.

It had taken some work, even after that first night, for Byleth’s bitch-breaker of a dick to properly redirect Edelgard’s plans. He’d had to fiddle with the timelines some more, and deal with some rogue elements, but he had succeeded. He had prevented Edelgard from committing to her fatal plan in the Holy Tomb, and stopped the war that surely would have consumed Fódlan thereafter. He’d even found a way to satisfy her vassal, retainer, and majordomo, Hubert von Vestra: Her Highness’s happiness and benefit was paramount, and his careful logic had led him to reason that if she was most pleased on this particular path, then she did not require him to rescue her. 

And why would she? Edelgard truly _was_ happy. She was in her whole mind, and governed with the same mix of sternness and sensitivity that had characterized her time in the Black Eagles House. So what of the little caveat that, whenever she was confronted by her husband’s dick, nuts, and spunk, she was utterly ravenous, insatiable, and hopelessly dependent on him for fucking, stroking, and sucking to satisfy her cravings and find devoted fulfillment? That didn’t stop her from doing her job as Emperor. 

The dead of night was the only time they could risk doing this in her throne room, but Byleth knew this was worth it, to get the chance to fuck his wife on her own throne. Byleth didn’t have designs on direct political power—he got it through Edelgard, after all—but there was something deeply, primally satisfying about being able to sit on the mightiest throne in Fódlan and bang the most powerful woman on the continent on the same chair from which she commanded her people. 

“Thank...thank you, my dear.” Edelgard beamed up at Byleth, smiling and happy. She always looked beautiful, but she seemed to shine even brighter here, like this, even though the sheen was his doing, making her a completely naked, spunk-covered mess, ruined and debased and utterly coated in his cum. It was what made her feel whole, and what made her feel complete. 

“Professor,” Edelgard started, then paused. She still called him by that title sometimes, though never in public, and Byleth wondered if it was a small call-back to her preferred name for him when he’d first introduced her to her new path. “...My teacher. My darling husband. Please. More.”

Byleth leaned back and raised his hips slightly. His balls tensed and swung forward: since they’d started on the throne today he’d cum, what, seven times already? Eight? Whatever the number was, they were still as fat and full as ever. Such was the bounty of the blessing of Sothis. His nuts still shimmered from where Edelgard had peppered them with kisses and slurped on them, back when he’d given her the load that currently coated her face, oh, an hour ago? He’d lost track. It hardly mattered, anyway.

Edelgard’s eyes darted to his nuts, and then back to him. “Please, give me more...and, let me _please_ you more.” 

Byleth nodded, and smiled softly, expression calm and adoring and reassuring, and Edelgard sighed blissfully. She gazed up at him with tender devotion, and earnest, heartfelt joy. 

“I love you so much.” Edelgard murmured, as she lowered her lips to Byleth’s balls and took one fat, thick nut in between her lips, cupping the other in her palm. His dick was draped across her face, his cockhead resting on her crown, the horns in her braided buns brushing against the inside of his thighs. She hummed contently and sucked, slurped, squeezed and stroked, worshiping her husband’s nuts more fervently then she had ever prayed to the goddess.

Byleth loved Edelgard with all his being, and his love for her had driven him to break time and change the world. Seeing her smile made it all worth it.


End file.
